starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mandalore
|soles= |orbita= |lunas=Concordia |coord=O-7''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio |xyz= |rutas= |distancia= |dia=19 horasCollapse of the Republic |año=366 díasStar Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away |clase= |diametro=9,200 kilómetros |atmosfera=Respirable pero inhóspito |clima= |gravedad= |terreno=*Ciudades domo *Desiertos''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' |agua= |interes=*Centro Bancario de Mandalore *Estatua de Tarre Vizsla *Palacio Real de Sundari *Parque de la Paz *Prisión real *Puesto de avanzada prisión de Mandalore *Real Academia Gubernamental/Academia Imperial de Mandalore |flora= |fauna=Halcón shriekStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |especies= |otrasespecies=Humanos |idioma=*Básico Galáctico *Mando'aSabine My Rebel Sketchbook |gobierno=*Duquesa *Mand'alor *Primer Ministro *Virrey *Gobernador |poblacion=4,000,000 |gentilicio= |ciudades=Sundari |imports=Materia prima |exports=Mercenarios, naves estelares |afiliacion=*Mandalorianos *Nuevos Mandalorianos *República Galáctica *Sombra Colectiva **Guardia de la Muerte *Imperio Galáctico}} Mandalore fue un planeta ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Era el mundo natal de los mandalorianos, un pueblo temible y belicista que luchó contra los Jedi y asaltó su templo durante la caída de la Antigua República. Con una armadura distintiva, eran temidos en toda la galaxia y tenían influencia política sobre otros dos mil sistemas estelares. Años de guerra dejaron al planeta inhóspito, obligando a los mandalorianos a vivir dentro de ciudades con cúpulas. Producto de estas guerras, un régimen pacifista llegó al poder, liderado por la duquesa Satine Kryze, mientras que aquellos que se negaron a renunciar a sus caminos guerreros fueron exiliados a la luna Concordia. Durante las Guerras Clon, los Nuevos Mandalorianos fueron derrocados por la Sombra Colectiva de Darth Maul, aunque el Imperio Galáctico gobernaría el planeta después del final de la guerra. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Uno'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * *«The Perfect Weapon» *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * ; imágenes #8, 9 * * ; imagen #3 * * * ; imágenes #5, 6 * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Mandalore Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Mandalore Categoría:Sistema Mandalore